Caesar Thompson
Caesar Thompson is a tribute created by Mousieplousie. He is Mousieplousie's favorite tribute. He is 18 years old. Backstory (District 17) Caesar was born in District 17, in a house in the woods, on Vancouver Island. Caesar is born in a pretty rich family. Caesar is part of an underground resistance from District 17. He hates The Capitol, because his father was killed by Peacekeepers. The reason the Peacekeepers did that was that Caesars father was a rebel. Caesar wanted to take revenge for his father. And he taked the change to do that in the middle of the night in the winter. Caesar and some of his friends had got black clothing and forage caps. Then Ceasar and his friends sneaked into a Peacekeeper Building, where they found some weapons. His friends walked to some Assault Rifles, but Caesar has seen another weapon: A Crossbow. He grabbed the Crossbow and some ammo. There where three sorts of ammo: Normal Arrows, Flame Arrows, and Explosive Arrows. But when Caesar and his friends would go, five Peacekeepers attacked them. One of Caesars friends was killed, but Caesar grabbed an Explosive Arrow and aimed at the Peacekeepers. The Explosive Arrow penetrates the head of one of the Peacekeepers, and then exploded. The Peacekeepers, who where all standing close to each other, died. Caesar and his friends escaped the building before more Peacekeepers could arrive. The escaped and, the Peacekeepers didn't now who they are. Caesar still has the Crossbow, and uses it to hunt with. Caesar has become the leader of the District 17 Rebels. They just had planned another attack on a Peacekeeper Building, but before they could do that, Caesar was picked for the Hunger Games. Backstory (District 2) Caesar was born in a small town in District 2. Caesar is born in a pretty rich family. Caesar is a special District 2 Tribute. He had training, but decided to not be a career. He didn't like the concept of a Career. A lot of people thought Caesar was crazy, but Caesar is everything except crazy. Caesar is part of an underground resistance from District 2. He hates The Capitol, because his father was killed by Peacekeepers. The reason the Peacekeepers did that was that Caesars father was a rebel. Caesar wanted to take revenge for his father. And he taked the change to do that in the middle of the night in the winter. Caesar and some of his friends had got black clothing and forage caps. Then Ceasar and his friends sneaked into a Peacekeeper Building, where they found some weapons. His friends walked to some Assault Rifles, but Caesar has seen another weapon: A Crossbow. He grabbed the Crossbow and some ammo. There where three sorts of ammo: Normal Arrows, Flame Arrows, and Explosive Arrows. But when Caesar and his friends would go, five Peacekeepers attacked them. One of Caesars friends was killed, but Caesar grabbed an Explosive Arrow and aimed at the Peacekeepers. The Explosive Arrow penetrates the head of one of the Peacekeepers, and then exploded. The Peacekeepers, who where all standing close to each other, died. Caesar and his friends escaped the building before more Peacekeepers could arrive. The escaped and, the Peacekeeprs didn't now who they are. Caesar still has the Crossbow, and uses it to hunt with. Caesar has become the leader of the District 2 Rebels. They just had planned another attack on a Peacekeeper Building, but before they could do that, Caesar was picked for the Hunger Games. Information Strengths Caesar is born in a rich family, and so he had enough food his whole life. He is very slim, agile, lithe and flexible. Weaknesses District 17: Caesar has trusting issues with people that are not from District 17 or 16. District 2: Caesar has trusting issues. It's very special if Caesar joins an alliance. He mostly goes out on his own. Weapons Ultimate Favorite Weapon: Crossbow Favorite Melee Weapon: Modern Saber Favorite Sidearm: Machete Bloodbath Strategy Caesar observes his enemies and looks how he can get a weapon quick. He would push other tributes away and then get a weapon. If Caesar sees the opportunity to get a backpack, he would do that, but not if it is to dangerous. But he would always get a weapon. If Caesar has everything he need he runs away from the Corncupia as fast as he can. Games The Fifth Quarter Quell Games Status: Unfinished Ranking: N/A Pretty Little Games Games Status: Unfinished. Ranking: 30 out of the 34 Tributes. The Fifth Quarter Quell: Trials And Tribulations Game Status: Not started yet. Ranking: N/A Outfits Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Mousieplousie Category:District 2 Category:Males Category:Mousieplousie's Tributes